Fête de fin d'année : La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Décembre commence à peine et c'est déjà l'effervescence chez les Potter-Malfoy, et le mois est encore long. Calendrier de l'avent qui fait suite à celui de l'année dernière. Un drabble par jour.
1. 1er jour - Concert

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Résumé : **Décembre commence à peine et c'est déjà l'effervescence chez les Potter-Malfoy, et le mois est encore long. Calendrier de l'avent qui fait suite à celui de l'année dernière. Un drabble par jour.

**Note : **Qui dit 'décembre' voit le retour du calendrier de l'avent sur la 'ficothèque ardente' à notre plus grande joie. Me voilà donc de retour pour un mois avec un drabble par jour comme l'année dernière et encore une fois, je vous offre les déboires de ma petite famille.

**Note 2 : **Il y aura des suppléments )

**Mot du jour : **Concert.

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**1****er**** jour : Concert**

Qui avait eu l'idée stupide d'organiser un concert à Poudlard pour toutes les familles ? Un monde insupportable grouillait autour de lui, et comble du malheur, à part ses jumeaux qui étaient nés en septembre et qui dormaient dans leur poussette, puis Eliot qu'Harry surveillait, il avait perdu de vu ses deux aînés.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que ce petit cancrelat croit faire ?

- Dray, Olivia danse, c'est tout, soupira Harry.

- Collée contre cet idiot de Weasley ! Où est Ronald ?

Il allait se lever pour le chercher, mais fut interrompu par Harry.

- Non on s'en va, Dray. Il est tard de toute façon et les petits ont besoin de calme. Allons chercher Margaux aux jeux.

Draco abdiqua difficilement. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent ce fut le drame. Il tomba sur son petit bébé, infernal, certes, mais bébé quand même, de sept ans, sa bouche collée à celle d'un môme immonde. Londubat Junior. Il arracha sa fille des lèvres de l'autre enfant. C'était catégoriquement, hors de question.

- Certainement pas, Margaux ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour ça !

Premier décembre. Début du mois à l'approche de Noël chez les Potter-Malfoy, et c'était déjà l'effervescence. Draco n'était pas certain de réussir à tenir la distance.


	2. 2eme jour - Tenues

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Tenues.

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**Tenues.**

Le mercredi était la journée qu'Harry passait chez Lucius et Narcissa avec ses quatre derniers enfants.

Sans grande surprise pour toute la famille, Tanis et Enis, les petits jumeaux que Lucius avait presque reniés avant même qu'ils naissent, étaient aujourd'hui aussi chouchoutés que les autres. Et cela avait toujours un côté assez hilarant de voir son beau-père gagatisait devant ses petits-enfants.

Assis dans le salon en ce milieu d'après-midi, autour d'une table basse croulant sous les tasses de thé, de café et les assiettes de biscuits, chacun profitait à sa façon de ce moment familial.

- Oh, Harry, s'exclama Narcissa. J'ai trouvé deux petites tenues pour les jumeaux. Tu vas voir, ils vont être à croqué dedans.

- Et moi et Eliot, on va en avoir aussi ?

- Eliot et moi, la repris Lucius. Et bien sûr que vous allez en avoir aussi. Il faut bien que ma petite princesse et mon adorable petit-fils aient de quoi s'habiller.

Margaux sauta de joie tandis que Lucius faisait rire Eliot sur ses genoux. Harry jugea plus judicieux d'éviter de leur préciser que ses enfants avaient certainement assez de vêtement pour vêtir tout Poudlard. Il était là pour passer une agréable journée, pas pour subir les foudres de Lucius _et_ de Narcissa.


	3. 3eme jour - Restaurant

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Restaurant

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**3eme jour : Restaurant.**

Draco avait tout prévu. Il avait réservé dans un restaurant tranquille où, lui et Harry pourraient passer quelques heures en tête en tête, sans aucun enfant. Juste lui et son époux.

Hermione et Ron avaient accepté de passer la soirée au manoir pour garder les jumeaux ainsi que Margaux et Eliot.

Draco avait longuement soupiré de contentement, dégustant une bonne bouteille de vin, capturant d'un regard enflammé, celui d'Harry qui se délectait tout autant de cette soirée.

Puis le drame arriva sans prévenir. Ron avait déboulé comme un ouragan devant eux, tenant Hugo, son troisième rejeton, d'une main ferme.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron et Hermione prenaient congé après avoir couché les jumeaux et Eliot, tandis Qu'Harry et Draco rentraient enfin chez eux, revenant d'une soirée à Ste Mangouste.

Un reniflement sonore résonna, provenant de l'épaule de Draco. Harry posa un regard à la fois soulagé et inquiet sur la petite tête blonde de sa fille.

Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal pensèrent-ils de concert, alors qu'ils couchaient Margaux dans son lit. Une belle bosse à la tête et un onguent a passé pour refermer la petite plaie ouverte. Mais combien de fois ils lui avaient répété de ne _pas _grimpait dans ce maudit arbre ?


	4. 4eme jour - Invité

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Invités

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**4eme jour : Invité.**

Ils étaient tous réuni au Terrier pour un repas de famille en ce vendredi soir.

Harry, assis dans un des grands fauteuils confortables de Molly, tenait Margaux dans ses bras de façon protectrice. La frayeur qu'il avait eu la veille, en apprenant que son bébé était à l'hôpital, était suffisante pour qu'il ne la lâche plus avant qu'elle aille mieux.

Draco leur jetait de fréquent coup d'œil tout en discutant avec Bill, les jumeaux dormant dans leur landau, quand la douce voix de Molly résonna pour leur demander de préparer la table.

C'est avec un sourire narquois que Draco s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil d'Harry, pour observait les garçons Weasley se mettre à l'ouvrage.

- Tu pourrais faire l'effort de nous aider, Draco ! Tu n'as rien à faire que je sache, râla Ron.

- Eh, je suis invité. Allez, met la table Ronnie, le nargua Draco.

- Je peux aider, moi… fit doucement Margaux.

- Certainement pas ! réagirent Draco et Harry en même temps.

- Nous avons passé assez de temps à Ste Mangouste comme ça, ajouta Draco.

Au grand soulagement de tous, la petite enfonça son pouce dans sa bouche et se réinstalla contre son papa. Manquerait plus qu'après la chute, elle s'ouvre avec un couteau.


	5. 5eme jour - Iconographie

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Iconographie

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**5eme jour : Iconographie.**

Draco observait depuis presque une heure un vieux bouquin qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de ses parents. Une seule pensée traversait son esprit : '_Toutes ces iconographies sont vraiment merdiques_ !'

Il se demandait ce que ses parents avaient trouvé d'utile à cet art irréaliste. C'était pire que Picasso. Il soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux, une illustration lui semblant encore plus biscornue que les précédentes.

Il fut surpris une minute plus tard par Harry, quand ce dernier pénétra son bureau comme un conquérant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dray ?

- Oh rien. Je travaille, éluda le blond, posant négligemment le livre au coin de son bureau.

Pas convaincu, Harry s'empara rapidement du bouquin sans qu'il s'y attende. Il le feuilleta puis le tourna vers lui.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de lire le Kâma-Sûtra abstrait, chéri.

Draco haussa un sourcil, ses yeux naviguant entre ceux rieurs de son époux et la couverture du livre. Oh, Merlin. Il comprenait enfin l'attrait que ce livre avait pu avoir pour ses parents, et il en était mortifié. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que les enfants tombent dessus.

Ce fut d'autant plus important, quand Margaux et Eliot lui demandèrent ce que c'était comme livre.


	6. 6eme jour - Service

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **T-M

**Mot du jour :** Service

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**5eme jour : Service.**

En ce dimanche glacial, Harry se prélassait dans un bon bain chaud qu'il bien envie de ne pas quitter avant que son corps soit complètement mou.

Margaux jouait dans sa chambre, les jumeaux dormaient et Eliot était parti chez Arthur et Molly pour deux jours. Il soupira de bien-être, fermant les yeux et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau. Il manquait plus que Draco pour que ce moment soit parfait.

Il pouvait déjà sentir son regard gris et ses mains glissaient sur lui. Il s'alanguit, relevant un genou et posant une main sur son ventre. La bouche et la langue de Draco courraient sur sa peau. Les dents le mordillaient, le souffle l'émoustillait. Il lâcha un nouveau soupire, sentant son sexe réagir à ses pensées.

Un rapide courant d'air passa sur lui et une odeur qu'il connaissait bien envahit ses narines presque aussitôt.

- J'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses pour avoir une telle réaction, souffla Draco dans son oreille.

- Je pense tout le temps à toi.

Les chutèrent contre sa gorge, esquissant un doux sourire. Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, Draco plongea une main dans l'eau et caressa tendrement l'érection.

- Tu voudrais que je te rende un petit service ?

- Rejoins-moi.


	7. 7eme jour - Sapin

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **T-M

**Mot du jour :** Sapin

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**7eme jour : Sapin.**

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et les enfants dormaient à poing fermé. Quant à Harry et Draco, ils étaient allongés sur le parquet du salon, la tête sous l'arbre de Noël. Ça avait toujours un côté magique. Toute cette kyrielle de lumière vue de l'intérieur, se reflétant sur les décorations.

Mais aux yeux de Draco, ces mille lumières étaient encore plus magnifiques quand elles se reflétaient dans les émeraudes de son époux. Harry lui adressa un large sourire.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Là. Au pied de ce sapin.

- Tu es complètement fou.

- Irrémédiablement fou de toi, oui, approuva Draco. Mais indubitablement réaliste.

Il se glissa lentement sur lui, emboitant ses hanches à celle d'Harry, ayant juste assez d'espace. Ses lèvres parcoururent le long de la mâchoire, léchant le lobe de l'oreille et mordillèrent la gorge.

- Et si les enfants descendaient ?

- A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont plutôt intérêt à rester au fond de leur lit.

Il écarta le col de la chemise, sa bouche se posant dans le creux de la clavicule. Sa langue fit quelques arabesques jusqu'à l'épaule, tirant un soupire vaincu à Harry. Oui, ils avaient tout intérêt à rester au lit.


	8. 8eme jour - Mousse

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Mousse

**Note : **J'avoue, c'est un mot avec lequel j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de bien moins 'terne' mais un bain mousse, ou une soirée mousse me semblait tellement commun et de toute façon, en ce moment je ne suis pas vraiment motiver à faire des choses guillerette… Et puis, ce mot m'inspirait une grosse connerie venant de Margaux ^^

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**8eme jour : Mousse.**

- Oh la la ! Oh la la, n'arrêtait pas de répéter une petite voix fluette. Vite Eliot, aide-moi ! Si papa et père voient ça, je vais me faire… Atomiser.

A quatre pattes sur le sol de la buanderie, Margaux essayait désespérément de faire disparaitre le résultat de ses frasques, car Eliot, lui, s'était contenté de regarder de loin en rigolant. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment concluant.

De l'eau coulait toujours à flot et la machine se mit à faire un bruit assourdissant avant d'exploser. Margaux et Eliot sursautèrent avant que le petit brun se mette à rire.

- Massine, boom ! cria-t-il à tue-tête.

Draco arriva pratiquement dans la seconde qui suivit, sous le vacarme de l'enfer qui avait presque fait trembler le rez-de-chaussée.

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que ses pieds, recouverts d'une fine paire de chaussettes, émirent un désagréable 'floc' en entrant en contact avec les litres d'eau et de mousse qui recouvrait le sol. Il posa un regard furibond sur Margaux qui eut l'intelligence de mettre ses mains dans son dos tout en baissant les yeux.

Là, tout de suite, vouloir aider Dobby et Tixy à faire la lessive, c'était beaucoup moins amusant. Son père était réellement furieux et elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.


	9. 9eme jour - Ange

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Ange

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**9eme jour : Ange.**

Margaux était assise dans le noir, ses yeux fixant le sapin qui brillait dans la nuit. Un corps chaud s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu devrais être au lit, ma belette. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Margaux tourna la tête vers son père qui lui souriait tendrement.

- C'est grave de pas avoir de maman ?

Haussant un sourcil Draco attrapa sa fille et la glissa sur ses genoux.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors même si papa et toi êtes deux garçons, vous vous aimerez toujours ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Les parents de Chloé sont en… Di-vor-ce. Et ceux de Maureen se séparent et la maitresse a dit que c'était normal parce qu'elles n'avaient pas de maman, comme moi.

- Oh, mon Ange. C'est différent et plus compliqué que ça. Mais je te promets une chose… J'aime ton papa. Je l'adore et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Et c'est pareil pour papa.

Margaux esquissa un large sourire et se serra contre le torse de son père. Il la glissa entre ses draps quelques instants plus tard, lui promettant de lui expliquer plus de choses le lendemain. Et muettement, il se promit d'aller peut-être rendre visite à cette bonne vieille madame Fitvis.


	10. 10eme jour - Lutin

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Lutin

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**9eme jour : Lutin.**

Une certaine effervescence régnée au manoir Potter-Malfoy en ce mercredi soir.

Exceptionnellement, Olivia et Thomas avaient été autorisés à quitter Poudlard pour assister au petit spectacle de Noël dans lequel leur petite sœur allait jouer. Chacun portaient un des jumeaux. Leur père étaient encore dans leur chambre à faire Merlin savait quoi. Margaux angoissait dans la sienne et Eliot marchandait déjà des bonbons avec Dobby et Tixy.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils entendirent enfin des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier. Harry et Draco arrivèrent dans le salon, pimpant comme des coqs et un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de leur visage. C'était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas fait 'que' de se préparer. Puis la voix douce et fluette de Margaux se fit entendre fortement.

- Oh non, j'ai oublié mes clochettes !

Harry secoua doucement la tête tandis que Draco souriait. Ils l'entendirent revenir plus qu'ils ne la virent, Les clochettes de son bonnet vert tintant à chacun de ses pas. Elle apparut dans l'encadrement du salon, toute guillerette dans sa petite robe rouge à frange, ses collants vert et rayés, ses chaussons retroussés et son bonnet rouge et vert penchant sur ses boucles blondes.

Tous sourirent en prenant une photo. Il était vraiment sublime leur petit lutin des bois.

**oOo**

**Note : **Margaux à toujours la part belle dans les drabbles. J'espère vraiment pouvoir exploiter un peu plus les autres enfants dans les suppléments et la fic ^^


	11. 11eme jour - Couronne

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Couronne

**Note** – Désolé pour le retard, mais c'est moyennement la grande forme alors je fais du mieux que je peux.

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**11eme jour : Couronne.**

Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main tandis qu'il suivait attentivement chaque pas que faisait Eliot sur la table du salon.

Seulement vêtu de son slip, il avait posé sur le haut de son crâne la belle couronne de Noël qu'Hermione leur avait faite.

Droit comme un 'I', les poings sur ses petites hanches, il s'exclama :

- 'Garde papa, suis roi du monde, moi !

Harry secoua doucement la tête en souriant et s'approcha de son fils.

- Tu vas surtout être le 'roi du monde' de tes rêves, mon lapin, parce qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher ! Aller en pyjama, mon seigneur!

Le rire enfantin d'Eliot résonna dans le manoir tandis qu'il partait en courant verts l'étage suivit d'Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, il retrouva Draco dans la bibliothèque.

- Ton fils est prêt à conquérir le monde dans ses rêves, tu viens lui faire un bisou ?

- Tout de suite !

Il frôla Harry, sa main effleurant l'une de ses hanches.

- Mets-toi en condition, chaton, parce que c'est toi que je vais venir conquérir, moi.

Harry étouffa un rire et secoua la tête. Une chose était certaine, il était impossible de renier le fait qu'ils étaient père et fils.

**oOo**

**Note : **Et non, on ne rêve pas ! La part belle à Eliot 'pour une fois' ! ça aurait parfaitement convenue à Margaux, j'avoue, mais pourtant, Eliot est parfait dans le rôle ^^


	12. 12eme jour - Secret

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Secret

**Note** – Désolé pour le retard, mais c'est moyennement la grande forme alors je fais du mieux que je peux.

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**12eme jour : secret.**

En ce samedi après-midi, une tension palpable régnait dans le salon du manoir Potter-Malfoy. Une tension qui émanait de Draco et d'Olivia.

Père et fille se jetaient des regards noirs quelque peu modérés pour la jeune adolescente qui craignait quand même les colères de son paternel. Harry était assis sur le canapé, légèrement en retrait, faisant comme si toute son attention était centrée sur ses trois derniers garçons.

Draco n'avait pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps en sachant que sa petite fille adorée sortait _déjà_ avec un _garçon_. Et pour lui, le pire se trouvait exactement dans ces deux mots 'déjà' et 'garçon'. Mais Harry se doutait aussi qu'il avait du mal à digérer le fait qu'Olivia ait gardé cela secret.

- C'est Margaux qui a cafté, hein ? Faut toujours qu'elle répète tout de toute façon ! Quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus…

- Hep là, intervint Harry. Tu ne t'en prends pas à ta sœur, d'accord !

- Mais…

- Elle n'a pas fait exprès. Ça lui a échappé et je te rappelle qu'elle a seulement sept ans.

Olivia soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Elle est Draco se fixèrent de nouveau et Harry soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. La journée allait être encore longue.


	13. 13eme jour - Magasin

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Magasin

**Note** – Désolé pour le retard, mais c'est moyennement la grande forme alors je fais du mieux que je peux. De plus, c'est vraiment difficile dernièrement en raison de plein de choses, notamment la famille et les fêtes.

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**13eme jour : magasin.**

Ça faisait des heures qu'ils faisaient les magasins. Ça avait été parfait pour Thomas. En quelques minutes s'était réglé pour Olivia, Eliot et les jumeaux.

Mais comme toujours, quand il était question de Margaux, tout se compliquait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient, bien au contraire. Cependant, ce n'était pas chose aisée que d'obtenir le cadeau de leur fille.

Et qu'on se le dise bien, Draco et Harry avaient catégoriquement refusé d'offrir un bébé hippogriffe ou sombral à leur adorable petit monstre.

- Au nom de Merlin ! Combien de temps ça va encore prendre ?

La plupart du personnel se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillaient ou réprobateur.

- Dray, ce n'est pas un cadeau facile, tu le sais.

- A ça, c'est certain ! Ce n'est jamais facile avec '_ta'_ fille !

Harry lui lança un regard torve et reporta son attention sur la gentille vendeuse.

- Je suis désolée, Mr Potter-Malfoy, mais nous n'avons plus ce château féerique sorcier en stock…

- Je n'y crois pas, grogna Draco. Tout ça pour ça !

- Dray, ça suffit maintenant, répliqua mielleusement Harry.

Harry soupira. Alors qu'ils quittaient l'établissement, il n'en pensait pourtant pas moins. Où allaient-ils trouver ce château de fées ?


	14. 14eme jour - Paillette

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Paillette

**Note** – Désolé pour le retard, mais c'est moyennement la grande forme alors je fais du mieux que je peux. De plus, c'est vraiment difficile dernièrement en raison de plein de choses, notamment la famille et les fêtes.

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**14eme jour : paillette.**

- C'est une plaisanterie ? marmonna Harry.

- Chaton…

- Ce n'était pas supposé être une soirée tranquille ?

- Chaton.

- Sans rire… Ils ont fumé quoi tes parents ? Parce que j'en veux aussi.

- Harry !

- Mais quoi ?

Draco soupira, jugeant préférable de ne pas répondre. Ce dernier était tout simplement de très mauvais poil et le blond n'avait aucune envie de s'y frotter pour l'instant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'exaspérait depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

C'était trop lui demander de supporter ça en silence ? D'accord, ils commençaient à être raides à force de rester debout. D'accord, ils avaient vraiment mal aux pieds dans ces nouvelles chaussures. Et d'accord, Harry avait toujours détesté ce monde de paillettes remplies d'hypocrisie, mais au nom de Merlin, qu'il se taise deux minutes.

Il avait déjà une forte envie d'étrangler son père et de pendre sa mère pour les avoir invités à ce bal grotesque où se réunissaient tous les personnages les plus importants de la société sorcière. S'il se souvenait bien des paroles de son père : '_ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste une petite fête entre nous._'

Vil serpent, oui, pensa-t-il, tandis qu'il écoutait de nouveau les grognements de son mari. Qu'il avait hâte de retrouver son lit.


	15. 15eme jour - Traîneau

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Traîneau

**Note** – Désolé pour le retard, mais c'est moyennement la grande forme alors je fais du mieux que je peux. De plus, c'est vraiment difficile dernièrement en raison de plein de choses, notamment la famille et les fêtes.

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**15eme jour : Traîneau.**

La neige avait commencé à tomber depuis quelques jours déjà, ravissant petit et grand. Enfin, surtout les grands, pensa Harry en fixant le dos de son parrain assis devant lui.

De loin il observa Draco qui tenait compagnie à Ron, Hermione, Remus, la plupart de la famille Weasley, Severus, Lucius et Narcissa qui surveillaient toute la progéniture de tout le monde. Et il fallait au moins ça. Ils étaient plus que nombreux une fois réunit.

- Bon, tu es prêt ?

Harry tourna son regard vers Sirius qui arborait un large sourire.

- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir faire ça.

- Aller Harry, tu vas voir, ça va être amusant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la descente qui les attendait et déglutit.

- Je t'assure, je ne suis vraiment pas certain… Tu sais, je suis père de famille, je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir.

- Harry… Ce traîneau est solide comme un roc, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Alors ça, tu n'en sais rien, affirma Harry en posant un regard sceptique sur cette luge qui paraissait avoir au moins vingt ans. Pense à mes enfants, ajouta-t-il plein d'espoir.

Mais Sirius se détourna en l'ignorant et d'une impulsion les propulsa dans la descente. Merlin il allait mourir.


	16. 16eme jour - Cocktail

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Cocktail

**Note** – Désolé pour le retard, mais c'est moyennement la grande forme alors je fais du mieux que je peux. De plus, c'est vraiment difficile dernièrement en raison de plein de choses, notamment la famille et les fêtes.

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**16eme jour : Cocktail.**

Toute la famille, des deux côtés, était réunie pour des vacances à la neige et sans vraiment savoir comment, Harry n'était pas mort dans cette descente en luge avec son parrain.

Mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas passé loin et qu'il devait son salut qu'à cette énorme butte qui les avait ralenti avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent lamentablement, tête la première.

- Eh George, tu crois qu'on pourrait glisser ça dans le verre du concierge ?

- Molly chérie, voyons, tu ne peux pas aller voir le cuisinier pour lui apprendre à faire du rosbif.

- Au nom de Merlin, Margaux ! Laisse ton frère et ton cousin tranquilles ! Tu veux que je te pende par les pieds, moi ?

- Non père.

Tout ce brouhaha avait quelque chose de familier. On se croirait presque à la maison, pensa Harry.

- Harry, goûte-moi ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cocktail spécial, sourit Sirius.

- Après me tuer, tu veux me saouler ?

Sirius roula des yeux et lui mit d'office le verre au liquide bleu entre les mains. Harry en gouta une première gorgée par curiosité. Finalement, lui et Sirius finirent avachis dans leur fauteuil après quatre verres, sous les regards désespérés de leurs conjoins respectif.


	17. 17eme jour - Sucre

**Fête de fin d'année :**

**La famille Potter-Malfoy : Le retour**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Sucre

**Note** – Désolé pour le retard, mais c'est moyennement la grande forme alors je fais du mieux que je peux. De plus, c'est vraiment difficile dernièrement en raison de plein de choses, notamment la famille et les fêtes.

**Bêta :** seulement un correcteur en ligne pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**17eme jour : Sucre.**

Allongé dans leur lit dans leur chambre qu'il louait à l'auberge où ils avaient réservé leurs vacances, Harry et Draco discutaient paisiblement.

Couché en cuillère, le brun appréciait la caresse des doigts de son époux sur son ventre.

- Dray ?

- Hum ?

- J'aimerais un autre enfant.

Pendant plusieurs secondes il n'y eut que le silence, puis brutalement, Draco alluma sa lampe de chevet avant de faire face à son mari.

- T'es malade ? T'as trop mangé de chocolat ? Faut arrêter le sucre, chaton.

- Mais pas tout de suite, Dray. Je suis pas idiot. Physiquement, je suis encore très fatigué et les jumeaux ont seulement trois mois. Mais quand ils iront à la maternelle.

- Nous en avons déjà six.

- Un dernier Dray. Qui serait un parfait mélange de nous deux.

- Nous avons déjà tout ça.

- Chacun a une caractéristique de l'un de nous, mais j'en voudrais un qui soit nous. Je ne renie pas mes enfants, mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai cette envie.

- La potion de conception n'est pas sur commande.

- Un petit miracle ?

Draco soupira et se glissa au-dessus d'Harry.

- Nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

Harry acquiesça et sourit.

- Entraînons-nous en attendant.


End file.
